


Road to unexpected feelings

by Natefucker69



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Slow Build, The Walking Dead: 400 Days, minor Shel/Stephanie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natefucker69/pseuds/Natefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the Gil's Pitstop, Russell stood up to himself and left the building. He was sure he'd never see the man again (at least he hoped so). After shooting the old couple in cold blood, Nate reached Russell before he could leave area. Terrified of what his fate could be if he'd flee, the boy came to the conclusion that he'd stick around for a while. </p><p>It has been few weeks (months?) since that happened. Russell is still very wary of his companion and his plans but slowly and carefully, he's getting more and more trusting with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Returning favors

**Author's Note:**

> First fic uploaded to AO3 so... Yeah  
> Lack of my OTP in this website (and generally) makes me :( so here I am. I am not exactly a professional writer but hey, I try my best and hopefully improve. 
> 
> Special thanks to my friend Oliver who helped me to fix most of the errors! However, I cannot promise it's perfect English since it isn't our first language. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy anyway.

It has been so long since the world has gone to shit. Maybe a year. Nobody could keep up with dates these days. Pointless, what did it matter anyways. Not with dead walking around, eating humans like wild animals with their prey. They were disgusting, unnatural, something that shouldn't exist in other than horror movies. Right, but there they still were. Always craving for another victim. Fresh human meat where they could sink their teeth into and leaving what is left to turn to be like them and wander around. The circle keeps going on and there was no end to it. Nothing could stop it. 

” Hey kid, you heard a word I just said? ”, a man with dark brown hair glanced at the younger one who slightly winced when he heard the other male raise his voice. He ended up staying silent which told the other man more than enough. 

” C'mon Russ, you can't be serious. I was just getting to the good part and you chose to ignore me! ” The man rolled his eyes sarcastically, moving his gaze back to the road. 

He knew the boy wouldn't listen to him, that little shit had been grumpy the whole day. But hell, he at least tried to bring something to this goddamn silence.

” No, Nate, I do not care how you think you banged a supermodel ” Russell sighed in a frustrated manner, not even giving a glance to his companion. 

” But you haven't heard the whole story!”, the older man couldn't help but to let out laughter. 

Of course it wasn't true, Nate just liked to fuck around with Russell. Honestly, half of the stories Nate told his companion weren't even slightly true. He just enjoyed seeing Russell's absolutely disgusted face when he'd even open his mouth. 

” I would prefer to jump out of the window over listening to you ” Russell didn't sound amused at the slightest. 

However, even he himself knew that leaving Nate behind wouldn't be the best idea. No matter how much Russell might have hated the man's guts, how much his actions disgusted him, he'd be safer around him than on his own. That man has saved his life so many times so far, more than he'd like to admit. Without Nate, Russell would be lying on the ground, a bullet in his head... or worse.

The pale skinned man snorted to younger male's comment. He fixed his cap while moving his eyes to Russell with amusement.

” For real? Shit, I would like to see that I'm not gonna lie. Did you finally grow a pair or are you just sayin' shit? ” Nate grinned, keeping his gaze on Russell. 

” Fuck you ” Russell wrinkled his eyebrow together, giving Nate a bad glance when he finally moved his head to other male's direction. 

” Oh c'mon kid. You know I wouldn't want you to do that ” Nate's grin changed into genuine smile. ” I mean, who else would listen to my story about how I had this one giant fuckin' orgy once... ”

” Nate! Oh my god, I don't even want to hear about it! ” Russell gave his companion the familiar, disgusted face he'd use when he absolutely didn't want to sit there and hear a terrible made up story. 

” No Russell, trust me. This is some good shit ” The older man leaned against his seat, making himself more comfortable. 

He could see how the kid rolled his eyes next to him. Russell was sitting as far as possible from Nate, leaning his elbow against the truck's door and palm stuck on his cheek. After hanging together for few weeks the kid still hadn't gotten relaxed around Nate, which made them both slightly uneasy. During this time he has saved that brat's ass more than necessary and still Russell couldn't even give a small ' thank you '. Sometimes it really felt like Russ was better to have gone on his own way but Nate knew that wouldn't work at all. The kid would just get himself killed. Hell, the boy could barely have any balls to shoot a gun. 

But mainly, Nate didn't want to be alone. Of course, that's a selfish excuse but what could he do. After losing his family, friends, he didn't have much to lose anymore. Only that kid. That kid who had been wandering on the road alone before he found him. That kid who absolutely couldn't stand the way Nate works. That bloody kid who spit out his opinion when it wasn't needed. Still, here they were. 

Most of the time Nate did all the talking while Russell stayed silent or stated how he didn't want to hear any of it. Not a single time they had just had a nice little chat. The kid already said earlier it would be just better if Nate didn't try to small talk all the goddamn time but the man would completely ignore the tip. He was social individual and since Russ was the only person around, he'd try to ease the atmosphere

” Well..? ” The younger male asked, not even slightly moving to Nate's direction. 

Nate's thoughts were cut by Russell's questioning voice. He had been in his own world for few moments until the younger male noticed the dragging silence. 

” Oh, I thought you wanted to be left alone ” The man said in sarcastic voice and shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. 

” I just made sure you were alive. Usually you talk like there's no end ” The younger male gave his companion a small glance.

” Oh Russell, so eager to hear my sexy voice ” Nate said in a flirtatious tune which turned into laughter. 

” Trust me Nate, I would love to hear someone else for a change ” Russell gave Nate a sneer and shrugged his shoulders. 

” Too bad, you ain't gonna get rid of me that easily ” 

” At least I'm getting a free ride. ” Russell smirked with satisfaction.

” Or you could actually start workin' for that ' free ride ', you know what I'm sayin' ” Nate gently bit his lip while looking for the younger male's reaction. He could see Russell's cheeks redden slightly, as much as he could see from the man's dark skin.

” No thanks, I think I'll pass ” Russell faked a laughter for Nate, trying to hide his blushing cheeks with his hands. 

The older man knew that they both were just joking around but it felt good. Russell was being a sarcastic little shit but it sure was better than an awkward silence or unnecessary arguments. And Nate wasn't complaining about where this conversation was going. Most of the time when he'd make sexual remarks towards Russell, the kid would just ignore them. 

Nate wasn't going to lie, he could use some good sex. Hell, any sex would do just fine. Since the outbreak happened he had not gotten a chance to get laid, which frustrated him to the point he'd try to flirt with anyone and just try to have a good one night stand. Chances of him getting laid were extremely low now since the only individual he was traveling with was a young, stubborn and probably virgin man. Russell would probably flip if Nate ever seriously would make a suggestion like that. The reaction would be worth seeing, that's for sure. 

He knew that they both have been extremely stressed and nervous lately, especially Russell. It might do some good for the kid too. However, Nate had to admit that even he didn't have the balls to approach the boy in that way. Too risky. He didn't want to scare the kid away now. 

For the rest of the ride the men seemed to have quite a casual chat. Nothing too civil but the atmosphere sure seemed to be slightly less tense than earlier. No matter how much Russell didn't like Nate or his snarky comments, he felt like he could relax more around the man. Sure, he was wary of him at the same time but for a moment when Nate acted like normal human being, there was no worry.

 

* * *

 

The old truck drove to an abandoned looking gas station's parking lot, stopping right in the middle of it. It's not like it mattered anymore, there were no other cars other than the one abandoned right in front of the building. The place looked like shit. Windows were completely broken and there was blood on the ground. That wasn't a good sign. 

“ Shit Nate, what if there is someone there? I mean.. there's blood “ Russell shook his head in disapproval and moved his eyes to Nate. The older man could see how nervous the kid was and how he was disagreeing with this but they needed all the supplies they could get. They couldn't turn back now. 

“ Russ, you seriously think they would have let us drive all the way here if there would be someone there? “ 

“ And you just took that risk? Do you ever think about anything before doing it?! “

Nate rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated growl. They were having such a good chat earlier in the car. Of course he couldn't assume it to last forever. 

“ Hey, we ain't dead so that's a big fuckin' plus “ The man kicked open his side's door. Of course the kid would find something to complain about. Even though he had got a point there, Nate wasn't going to admit that. 

Russell was about to say something but he ended up just sighing and following the other male towards the building. Nate squatted down on the ground right next to the path of blood. It seemed like it had been there a good while. The man slowly moved his finger on the spot where the dark blood was. Dry. 

“ Do you really need to stick your finger everywhere? “ Russell walked next to the man who quickly glanced at this companion from the ground.

“ Well, maybe not everywhere “ Nate couldn't help the smirk that was created by the great comment Russell made. “ Yet “ 

Just few seconds later Russell realized what Nate meant by the remark and he let out disgusted grunt. His face got slightly more red while the other male kept his gaze on Russ. The older male enjoyed teasing that kid more than he'd like to admit. 

“ G-Gross man! “ 

“ Yeah, yeah I know “ Nate got up from the ground, still having a smile on his face. “ The blood's dry. Really doubt there's anyone livin' back inside. You got that gun I gave you? “ 

Russell shook his head gently. Of course the kid didn't have the gun around. Oh, I don't like having to shoot a gun because I'm a giant fucking pussy. 

“ Go and get it, now. I'll check inside already. “ Nate sighed. He wouldn't be able to protect that kid forever if he keeps acting like this. 

“ But...“

Russell wasn't able to finish his sentence as the older male was already making his way into the building. The younger male groaned loudly and turned around. 

Nate found it extremely annoying that he had to babysit Russell every goddamn time they'd exit the car. The kid just wasn't used to guns. It would have been good if they wouldn't be surrounded by a bunch of walking corpses. That attitude was going to get someone killed someday. Nate just hoped that leaving Russ outside alone for like five minutes wasn't going to kill the kid. 

The man walked past the car parked right in front of the building's entrance for some reason. It didn't look too damaged, except it's front tires were worn off completely. His truck was in much better shape than that but Nate knew they were slowly running out of gasoline. If they would find some here then it'd be a fucking miracle. 

Nate pushed the glass doors open with his side, grabbing the handgun from his jeans. He stayed as quiet as possible and tried to hear any movement inside. It was dead silent in there. The only thing he heard was his gentle breathing and quiet footsteps. The man squatted down, still moving really slowly and ready to shoot anyone or anything coming his way. He was now in the dining room. Man, the place looked like shit. Chairs and tables were broken, pieces of broken glass all around the place and a small amount of blood on the ground.

“ Seems like someone else got here first.. “ Nate muttered with disappointment. That meant all the good shit was gone. However, the place is worth checking out since they were here now. Maybe the last group of people missed something. 

Nate got up from the floor, looking around curiously. Nothing worth taking, just bunch of broken and worthless shit. He really hoped that this trip wasn't just a waste of gas, they had to find something. Maybe from the kitchen. Yeah, the kitchen is something they'd have to check out.

So far only Nate was trying to do something. He had no idea where the kid was. Did he just stay outside to take a huge dump or did he already get himself killed?

“ God fuckin' damn where the hell-”

Before Nate could finish his sentence, something grabbed him from behind. The man dropped the gun on the floor accidentally, and pushed the creature slightly further from him. Nate could quickly see what it was. A walker.

He didn't have the time to grab the gun since the creature immediately attacked the man again. Luckily, Nate was able to dodge the walker's bite by pressing his arm on it's neck. But he couldn't stay in the position he was in for long. How could he be so reckless not to check if there were bodies around. How did he miss that piece of shit, where the hell did it come from? All he had focused on was desperately trying to find something worth keeping. 

Just when Nate's powers were draining to the point he wouldn't be able to hold much longer, the man heard something. Gunshot. It was so loud and it pierced though the man's hearing. He got distracted for a second and then he realized the walker was on the ground, bleeding from it's head. Someone shot it. Nate was breathing heavily while looking at the corpse on the floor. Then he quickly turned himself around, seeing the familiar man behind the trigger. 

“ S-shit Nate.. You okay? “ Russell lowered the handgun, looking at his companion with a worried look. 

“ Damn kid, good shot “ Nate's breathing was still fast and heavy. That had been way too close. He was so glad Russell had stuck around with him so far. “ It was 'bout damn time you showed up and saved my ass for a change “

Russell rolled his eyes once more. He was about to say something back to Nate but ended up just shaking his head slightly. He didn't want to start another argument. Not at least in here. 

“ So did you.. check this place out already? “ The younger man sighed.

Nate scanned the floor with his eyes, looking for the gun he dropped. Soon the man squatted down on the ground again, grabbing his handgun quickly. 

“ Kitchen, Russell. Let's look what we can find and then we get the hell out of here. “


	2. Men won't talk about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And second chapter is up! 
> 
> Again, special thanks to my friend Oliver for helping me correct most of the errors!

The night had been quiet. Some walkers were roaming around but that was about it. No wind, no bird's singing, no... anything. The younger male rolled in his seat, trying to make himself more comfortable. Of course, sleeping in a car wasn't his favorite thing to do but it sure was better than being out there without any protection. Damn, how he hated this. Sleeping in this old truck that's seats weren't even soft. He was occasionally glancing at Nate who looked like he had fallen asleep. It seemed so unfair for the other man to fall sleep so easily when Russell was struggling to even rest his eyes for two minutes.

However, it was better that at least Nate gets some sleep during night. Nobody wants to drive tired and accidentally crash into a tree or some shit. Russell had never driven a car. Once he tried to drive a scooter… but he came to that conclusion he'd get driver's license when he's older. Oh, those were the easier times. Only things he had to worry about were passing his exams and thinking about what he'd dress up for the day. 

Russell rose his gaze out of the window, looking at the abandoned looking road. Lies. They were never alone. There were always those abominations looking for them. They were just hiding. Soon Russell moved his eyes back to his companion. How could Nate sleep when he knows they are out there? The man just drove to a goddamn bus stop, saying that they are staying there for a night. How could he rest so peacefully?

“… I can feel you starin' at me kid “, the older male groaned from his side of the seat. 

Russell winced when he heard the other man's low voice. So Nate wasn't sleeping either.

“ I thought you were sleeping “ Russell rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. He hoped Nate wasn't going to add some snarky comment about how he liked to watch him sleep or some shit like that.

“ I'm tryin' my best here “ Nate's voice sounded more exhausted than usually. He must have been really tired after driving so long. And disappointed. 

After the incident at the gas station, they had tried to find any supplies they could find. They found nothing more than an old, used knife, some bandages and a bottle of water. Of course it was better than nothing but they would have expected more. Especially Nate. That truck isn't going too far without gasoline and they both knew that. 

“ Where are we even going? Do you have any idea? “, Russell felt like he shouldn't pressure Nate with a lot of questions right now but he couldn't help it. Last time he asked, Nate just threw him a small hissy fit. 

“ Away “ 

The younger man wasn't sure what he was supposed to think of that. Obviously Nate wasn't in a mood for a talk but Russell knew he had the right to know where the other man was heading. But it could wait until tomorrow. God knows what he has going on in his head. Last thing he wanted was to start a fight and both of them ending up staying awake until the morning rises. 

“ We are going to be safe, Russ “, Nate added before Russell could answer on the older man's last comment. “ It will be alright “

Russell didn't know how to react to that. That was.. unexpected. His voice, it was tired but also very weak. He was vulnerable. Hell, that was something Russell never imagine he'd see. That man was so exhausted. All the driving and adversities must have drained him to the point he'd actually show this side. It was strange. All this time Nate always acted like an asshole, teased Russell to no end and added snarky comments on every possible situation. 

“ You uh.. You alright man? “, Russell didn't take his eyes away from the other male who was leaning to the truck's door on his side of the seat. 

“ Seriously kid, can't a man sleep in his own fuckin' truck? “, the older man let out frustrated groan which made Russell sure that Nate's state was just caused by the tiredness. 

“ Long day, huh? “ 

Nate didn't answer for a moment. He kept his head leaned against the seat and he kept breathing slowly. The man rubbed his forehead and proceeded to remove his worn hat. Nate grabbed the cap and casually just threw it on the dusty floor. He revealed his brown, short hair to Russell once again. The man usually never took the hat off, most of the time it was as if it was glued on his head. Sure the younger male has seen him without it before but it still didn't stop amusing him. He is so used to seeing Nate wearing that worn and dirty cap. 

Russell could hear the other male's peaceful breathing. Nate tilted his head, looking at his car's ceiling. He smiled. Russell knew it was a fake smile. It was so forced, so exhausted. So.. lifeless.

“ Ya know.. It could've gone better “, the older man shrugged his shoulders, not even slightly moving his eyes from the ceiling. His smile flew away as fast as it had appeared. “..Damn, seriously? Fuck that shit, I was so sure there'd be good shit there! “ 

“ It was just one place.. No need to worry about that, " Russell knew Nate wasn't much of a softie guy. It's not like he'd accept any of Russell's help or advice. He never did. Hell, he would probably just start laughing and mocking Russell's idea. 

“ Tryin' to stay positive, huh? Good luck kiddo, “ This time Nate glanced at his partner but soon turned his head away. 

Why couldn't Nate just let that one go? It wasn't like it was the only place they have been disappointed in. It was just a restaurant, a dead one. Sure, Nate was worried about all the gas and shit but he usually didn't make such a big deal about it. 

“ What's up with you now? “

“ Me? “ The older man raised his right eyebrow upwards while moving his eyes back to his companion. “ I was just tryin' to sleep. And you just couldn't stop starin' at me. Seriously kid, you like watchin' others sleep? Because that's pretty fuckin' creepy “ Nate created that familiar smile on his face. 

Russell sighed out loud. There it was. And he wondered if Nate was okay. He actually was concerned about him for a minute. Then, suddenly all of it was gone. Poof. Russell guessed it was just Nate's charm what made the atmosphere change so suddenly to a whole different direction. 

“ No I mean.. I was just.. “ 

“ Worried? “ Nate's uncomfortably psychotic smile soon disappeared. Instead, there was small but genuine smile. “ Don't get too soft, kid. Your good heart will be your weakness one day. And weaknesses get ya killed, "

Nate took a deep breath while his gaze was lowered to the car's dirty floor “ I learned that the hard way, trust me kid “

Russell froze for a moment. What did Nate just say? He learned that the hard way? 

For a moment, Russell tried to find something comforting to say. But what? He had no idea what happened to Nate before he met him. The man rarely talked about himself. Honestly, Russell didn't know anything about him. What happened?

“ Nobody is invulnerable. Not even you, Nate “ The boy opened his mouth, knowing that Nate would say something against his statement. But it was the truth, wheather he liked or not. 

The older man snorted out loud, shaking his head in disapproval. Of course Nate wouldn't admit it. He needed Russell to think he was the manliest man, the one who never was scared or who never was hurt. He actually has never really shown any signs of so called weaknesses. No crying, no self pity, no doubts to put someone down just for the sake of shitty supplies.

“ And while you consider them as a weakness, I call them feelings “ Russell crossed his arms over his chest while giving Nate a frustrated stare. “ Have you ever heard of them? Feelings? “

Russell knew this wasn't the best time getting in argument with Nate but at that moment, he didn't care. Nate was wrong. Feelings weren't just something you get rid of. They are there. Always

“ Aww, sure, baby. What you want me to do? Open up to you and cry on your hoodie? What next, we start talkin' 'bout boys? “ The man laughed. Nate didn't seem to take his companion very seriously which made Russell even more displeased with this situation. 

“ This is how you react when people try to help you, huh? “ Russell couldn't feel any more exhausted with Nate. He seriously knew how to piss everyone off, no wonder he ended up driving alone.

“ I didn't ask for your help. “ The older man replied, keeping the amused smile on his face. Russell couldn't tell if it was fake nor did he care anymore.

“ This is pointless. I'm going back to sleep “ The younger man turned his back to Nate, moving as far as possible from his partner. He leaned his head on the truck's door and closed his eyes. It definitely wasn't the most comfortable position to sleep in but he didn't care. He was tired and he had headache from all this shitty talk. And all the shit Nate gave him definitely wasn't helping.

“ Night, babe. I'll wake you up at the morning “ Nate said sarcastically while his smile widened for a moment from Russell's familiar disgusted groan.

 

* * *

 

The kid was slowly getting on Nate's nerves. Hell, Russ fell asleep hours ago while he was still leaning on the seat, awake. Or then he was just faking it. He didn't give a shit. At least that is what he kept telling himself. 

The things that Russell brought up made Nate think. Not about his morals or his way of doing things of course. He always did what he had to in order to survive. That means there will be sacrifices. That kid didn't appreciate any of the shit he did just to get them something to eat. He sure would love to see him try to get them. 

But he thought if he really had that one thing, that one weakness. 

_Nobody is invulnerable._

Maybe so. However, Nate knew perfectly well he'd do anything just to keep himself alive. Feelings were just useless pieces of garbage which you can get rid of if you toughen yourself up. Really? That easy?

The man hated to admit that during this time with Russell, he was enjoying himself for a longest time in forever. He was getting attached to that boy. All of those snarky comments and that kid's fantastic reactions... And occasionally they were even having a normal chat which they both enjoyed. Hell, maybe he'd call him a friend of his, even if Russell wouldn't quite agree with that. 

But it wasn't good. Getting attached to something means that letting them go is going to be a more challenging task. And you always need to be ready for that shit to happen. That is the way apocalypse works. He knew what happened to his group of friends. One by one, they left. Nate was pretty sure none of the guys who just walked away survived. 

Others.. They didn't matter. They were dead. It always hurt. Someone you knew since you were in high school or someone you knew for many years while working in the same place. Nate liked to tell to himself he was over it. He wasn't. 

He didn't need to lose anyone anymore. That was his weakness. There was no fucking way to get rid of the fear of being alone again. Russell was his weak point. Hell, he had known that kid only for a few weeks and he was already so attached to him. He couldn't show this side to Russell. No, the boy didn't need to know that. He didn't need to know how weak he really was. 

The older man couldn't tell if the kid was genuinely worried about him earlier. Maybe he was just mocking him. How could he know? It had been so long since anyone actually showed him some concern. It was... nice. Sure, it was really fucking strange but also kind of nice when you think about it. The kid was just a big fucking softie. 

And that was why he liked Russell. 

The innocent little kid whose mouth is much bigger than his balls but he actually did amuse Nate in many different ways. He could never imagine Russell to shoot someone just for the sake of supplies. That boy was way too good hearted for shit like that. He even made Nate feel bad about shooting a few people some time ago. Some of his goodness was getting to him. 

What a load of crap. He didn't need that. He didn't need any of it. You didn't survive that way. You needed to be ready to do anything. 

Nate started rubbing his forehead gently. He wondered what time it was anyways. Not like it mattered but did he have any time to sleep anymore. It seemed like the sun was rising soon. Maybe in few hours? The man groaned out loud. Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day.


	3. Change of plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you thought I was dead. 
> 
> It'll get more exciting after this chapter, I can promise. I'm actually excited to start chapter 4 ; )
> 
> Also, I apologize about all the mistakes you might see in the text. My friend who usually reads my fics before I publish them, isn't available right now.

“ … alone? You better not be lying. “ 

Russell woke up to a stranger's loud and angry voice. It was coming from outside. He quickly opened his eyelids and carefully looked out of the window, just to take a quick peek. Nobody. They were probably behind the truck. Nate was gone too. Damn it, what if he got himself in some trouble? What if there were bandits? 

“… put your guns down! Both of you! “

The kid was glad they were arguing outside and weren't bothered to check the truck, at least for now. Maybe he had a chance to surprise them. Maybe. Or then he'd be just taking a big risk. He could just try to run for it. Take the car and leave all of them behind. No, of course that wouldn't work. Not only he didn't know how to drive a car but would he really leave Nate behind? Sure, the man was more than just a pain in his ass but he couldn't just leave him there to die. Nate wouldn't do that to Russell, right? Right.

“...isn't the way to do this! “

Russell could barely hear what they were talking about out there but he gave himself a wild guess; they were trying to rob them. Then they met the car's owner and he wasn't pleased with their plan. Now they all were probably pointing guns at each other's heads, betting who would die first. 

The young man first glanced at the car keys which still were intact to the car. Then he moved his gaze to the handgun Nate gave him a while ago. Russell didn't even remember how many times he had used it. Only few times. All of those cased were emergencies, that was sure. And this counted as one. 

“ …. you're about to do. Back off or I'll shoot! “

There it was. Nate's voice. He sounded threatening, angry, like a wild animal. Russell didn't doubt the man's ability to just harshly shoot the stranger. Or strangers. The man who Nate was talking to didn't sound any more calm or pleased with the situation either.

Whatever Russell was going to do, he had to do it quickly. Soon it could be too late. 

The younger male grabbed the handgun calmly and held it in his hands for a moment. He checked if it had ammo inside, just in case if things turned the ugly way. He would prefer if that wouldn't happen but he guessed he had no choice. He had to do this. He never thought he'd think like this but he had to do it for Nate. 

Russell opened his side's door as quiet as possible. It seemed like they were still arguing. Good, it'd keep them busy. He wondered how many people there were actually. He heard at least two strangers voices. One was female, other one was male. And they sure weren't happy. Neither was Nate. 

“ We mean no harm. Just put your guns down! Nobody needs to get hurt! “ 

Another female voice. Shit, there were three of them? At least it sounded like they weren't going to hurt Nate if he didn't pull the trigger first. Knowing Nate, he could perfectly do something stupid in this kind of situation. Nate's patience has betrayed them more than once and Russell couldn't find it impossible for Nate to snap at any moment. 

Russell squatted down on the ground, leaving the car door open. Closing it would make too much noise and he couldn't risk getting caught now. The boy started to approach the direction the voices were coming from. Russell was taking slow steps forward, trying to keep as low profile as possible. He was holding his handgun with his shaking hands while his breathing was getting heavier. This was so stupid. What are the odds of him actually managing to pull this off and NOT getting shot in the head? Or in.. anywhere! Or what if he scares them so bad they'd shoot Nate accidentally? Russell shook his head rapidly, trying to strip off all the negative possibilities. He had to do this. He couldn't just leave Nate in trouble. No, after all the times Nate has saved his ass.. 

“ Ya'll tried to steal our fuckin' shit and now you mean no harm?! In my fuckin' ass! “ 

“ Wait.. There is.. more of you? Guys, did ya check..?” 

Before the pale, ginger woman could finish her sentence, Russell quickly jumped behind the car and drew his handgun towards the stranger male who was threatening Nate. The kid's hands were shaking and he could feel his heart beating faster than normally. This was so stupid but there was no going back now. His hands were sweaty and he tried to keep them as steady as possible but he couldn't help the little shakiness. No matter how many times he did this, it always made him scared and nervous. _Oh god, let us go. Let no one get hurt._

Nate didn't have time to glance at his partner since right in front of him there was a man, ready to pull the trigger. 

“ Look at these shitty fuckin' thieves, kid. They tried to steal our shit while we were asleep. Pathetic. “ Nate shook his head slightly, not taking his eyes off from the stranger's pistol. 

Russell guessed right. There were three strangers standing in front of him, two females and one male. However, only the man had his gun pointed at Nate. 

One of the females was very pale. She had some freckles on her cheeks and her orange hair was on ponytail. She looked like she was on early to mid 20s. She looked more scared than anything else. The woman's eyes were switching from her male companion to Russell occasionally.

“ We thought it was abandoned! I swear! “ 

“ Vince, put the gun down! 

The other female had short, brown hair. There really was nothing else that got Russell's attention, other than she was much taller than the other woman. She was maybe on her 20s. This one, however, looked much more angry and demanding. 

The two females were trying to make their male companion to aim his gun away from Nate. The stranger man quickly glanced at the tall brunette and rolled his eyes. Slowly, he started to lower his gun. 

“ Fine. But you put your guns down too “

The male was probably Asian-American and he had dark, messy hair. He had small beard and stubble around his jaw. He was maybe on his late 20's to mid 30's. Right now, he seemed more calm than before, still not taking his eyes off from Nate and Russell. 

Nate smirked, obviously not planning to back off. If Russell wouldn't had been there, god knows what could've happened. 

“ Put your gun down, Nate “ The younger man looked at his partner, giving him commanding glance. Russ put his own handgun in the backside of his jeans, waiting for Nate to do the same. 

“ Russ… Oh Russ.. “ Nate purred in sarcastic voice. There was no doubt he would've killed those people and taken the stuff they carried with them. That is what he does. Kills and steals. How is he any better than them then? 

_Right. He isn't._

Russell felt like his words were like a whisper in a wind. Nate never listened to him, did he? When he tried to comfort him last night, Nate had the need to be snarky and ignore all he was saying. He tried to help him because he was worried. Now Russell was here, just because he was worried about Nate. Hell, maybe without Russell, Nate wouldn't be standing here anymore. 

“ Kid, listen to me-”

“ No! You listen to me! I came here to save your ass and you better listen to me! You aren't killing anyone today, alright?! Nobody is dying today! “ Russell's voice was much stronger than Nate has ever heard the boy to let out before. There was something different. Anger, fear… That wasn't all. What was there? 

_What was there?_

The group of stranger were all starting at Russell. They were frozen on their positions, listening the whole argument between Nate and Russell. _What kind of a pair was this, they wondered. Can't even make up their mind whenever they'd spare us or not._

Nate's smile soon faded away, like it never existed on his face in the first place. He was disgusted. Didn't Russell learn anything during this time together? Still.. It was his time to listen to the kid for once. He did save his ass, yesterday... and today. He'll get his will through this one time. 

“ … Ya'll are lucky that Russ is here to save your asses.. “ Finally, Nate drew his gun away from the male. Everyone seemed a lot more relieved when all of them were stripped down from their weapons. 

“ If I see you guys one more time.. I ain't hesitating to shoot “ Nate's eyes didn't stay on the strangers for long when his gaze moved to Russell. He was angry, Russell could see that. He already could see the big rant Nate was going to give him about being a survivor. Awesome, it's not like that hasn't been heard before. 

“ W-Wait! Maybe.. We can help each others! “ The ginger woman said with a bit shaky voice. She must have been still kind of nervous being around Russell and Nate. No wonder. Just few seconds ago they all were waving their guns around. 

“ You must need gasoline for that truck. Maybe we could do a trade. “ 

“ Sorry to disappoint you.. madam, but we don't have much to trade for “ Right now Russell wished that they'd have some supplies, food, anything to trade for gasoline. They were running low and the truck wasn't going to move without. 

“ Oh, we forgot to introduce ourselves! “ The woman gave a gentle laughter. “ Name's Bonnie. This is Shel and he's Vince. Nice to meet you! “ She awkwardly rubbed back of her neck. “ Well.. I mean.. In different circumstances this.. “

“ Russell. And the grumpy one is Nate “ Russell smiled. 

“ The point is… We could use your truck, you know. We have been thinking about paying a visit to the nearby city but our own car.. it's not working so well. It needs a new battery. “ Shel started. “We have some supplies, guns, ammo.. But we are keeping up pretty big group there. Walking to the city is a pretty long journey by foot. And dangerous. If we could borrow that truck of yours.. We could just.. quickly visit there, take what we can and head back. Hopefully we'd find that battery “ The woman crossed her arms over her chest, keeping her gaze on the two strangers in front of her. 

Before Nate and Russell could say anything against her plan, Vince interrupted them. 

“ Of course, Nate, will come with us. Just in case if you thought we would steal it ” 

Nate shook his head amused, letting out a small laughter. Sure the plan sounded sketchy as fuck but did they got much choice? They were soon out of fuel and this was their only chance of getting it for now. 

“ I mean.. I'm down but I guess it is up to Nate “ 

“ Kid, you serious? “ The older man rolled his eyes to his companion. “ We can't trust there fuckers. Hell, they tried to fuckin' rob us! “

“ Nate, we don't got much choice. You know we need that gasoline. “ 

“ We are not that desperate, Russ “

“ Yes. Yes we are, Nate. And you know that. “

Silence and tension filled the air. It was quiet. For a moment. Then the familiar, unhuman moaning was heard again. Walkers. They were coming. 

“ Shit..! “ Vince cursed, looking at the hoard of walkers coming towards them. 

“ Fuck.. I can't believe you, Russell. I can't believe I'm doin' this..” Nate let out frustrated groan. “ You.. Bonnie, right? Fuck, I don't give a shit! Come sit here with me and Russell. You'll be the one guiding the way. You two, just jump on the bed of the truck. And hold on. This ain't gonna be a calm drive “


	4. Familiar faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE BITCH I'M NOT DEAD!! Ha ha I have been wanting to continue this for SO LONG but I have had writer's block and I just couldn't continue. 
> 
> So sorry about the "little" break I had but I'm back and I will keep writing this fic until it's done!! 
> 
> (just one more thing; this chapter possibly contains some typos/mistakes I didn't notice as non-native English speaker. I haven't been able to find anyone who'd be willing to help me proofread my writings now so it's just me now. I apologize if this happens.)

As the music was playing in the old, rusty truck, Nate listened Bonnie's directions carefully, despite his own suspicions. Russell has always been too trusting with strangers and he knew that perfectly well. Hell, that kid should've learned that when he jumped into his car. Well, at least Nate knows who he'll blame if everything goes to hell.

“And now you just turn ... right. “ The ginger woman pointed at the almost perfectly hidden forest path on their side. A lot of plants and grass has grown on it, covering the entire trail. Nate was barely able to make up the road from all of it; what a perfect hiding place he thought. 

“Your base is in the middle of the woods? “ Russell wondered, glancing at the woman next to him. He had his doubts since the beginning of the day and a place in the forest didn't exactly scream ''safety'' to him. God knows how many walkers must be luring around there.

“It's more like an abandoned cabin of some sort. Only thing is that.. I don't think it's perfectly safe for us, ya know? We've been thinkin' about movin' forward.. We just... we don't know where it's safe anymore.” The woman's tone quickly turned into more serious as her smile on the face started to fade. 

Russell nodded. She wasn't wrong. It was nearby impossible for anyone these days to find a perfectly safe and secure place to stay in; especially for more than few days. You needed to keep moving. 

“Nowhere is safe. That's how the world is nowadays.”

Nate's input came out of nowhere but the others couldn't help but agree with him, silently. He didn't stutter; hell, he didn't even bother to turn his gaze towards the others. He just kept driving forward with the empty look on his eyes. He knew what this world was capable of. 

“So uh.. you were talking about a city nearby? How far away is it exactly?” Russell attempted to change the subject as the road was hopefully leading them to the cabin Bonnie promised. 

“Around 20 miles to south from 'ere. Heard it was overrun by walkers when the outbreak started.. I bet it still has some good stuff in it.” The woman seemed positive enough of the ability to find something from the city nearby. Where were they again? Russell couldn't tell anymore, most of the time it was Nate holding the wheel and he just kept telling him that he knows what he's doing or where he's going. He still remembers the night with Nate; it was weird. In reality, he bet he had no idea what they were doing either. 

“You mentioned you have a group, right? How-?” Russ wasn't able to finish his sentence before the truck arrived in the yard of a quite large wooden cabin. Including the house, it seemed like there were some sort of garage. Neither of them looked like they were in the best shape but damn, it was something. Maybe Russ will get to sleep on an actual bed this night; damn, that'd be like a dream come true. 

To Nate, this was more than just shady. Obviously these people wanted their help and shit but this just seemed too good to be true. Good things didn't exist anymore, right?

As the truck drove next to the occupied looking garage, a black haired young woman stepped out of the cabin. She looked worried for a second but as she saw her friends get out, a huge smile came across her face. 

“I was worried you guys. How far did you go? I thought you promised to stay nearby!” She ran to towards the truck as shel lowered herself onto the ground from the bed of the truck. 

“Stephanie, there's no need to worry. And look, we brought some guests over.” The brunette woman soon grabbed the other's hands and hold them close to herself, embracing her touch. “They can help us.”

As the rest of the people jumped out of the car, the woman gently shook her head before landing a small kiss against Shel's lips. A blush soon appeared on her cheeks and she quickly shook her head as she realized they had an audience right next to them. 

“R-Right! This is.. Russell and Nate. They will let us borrow their car later, right guys?”

Nate could've said something snarky or mean right now but his attention was somewhere else that moment. Surely he would've love to see some girl and girl action but he was too distracted by the looks of.. all of this. This couldn't be real to him. Hell, he has been moving for god knows how long and no place he has stayed looked like this. This looked so.. unreal. Like there was no walkers around here, quiet and peaceful. He could've swore he heard a bird singing earlier. Was this real? 

“That's right. We're here to help; for the gas you promised. We aren't getting far without.” Russell didn't like the idea of leaving this place, not yet. If they could have one day of peace that would be enough for him. 

“You ready make the trip today? I mean we got some daylight left for sure.” Vince asked before walking towards the garage. It seemed to be full of empty boxes and old furniture; what could he possibly do there?

“Can we look around the house first? I mean, we always got tomorrow, right?” Russell admitted, he wasn't tired. Hell, it wasn't long ago when he got up. But the idea of just staying put without worry, socializing with other people than Nate.. It just sounded like something he would've liked to do right now. 

Nate shook his head rapidly and laughed as his hand caught Russell's shoulder, pulling him closer to him. Of course he had something against this idea; he always had something to say.

“Look kid, we are leavin' as soon as possible, alright? We do this and drive-?”

“I don't see an issue when it comes to staying, do you guys? Actually, one bedroom is compeltely unoccupied. It's upstairs, right next to our boys' room!” The black haired woman smiled as she walked towards the main door, opening it for the people outside. “I could show you. Come on in!”

Nate didn't get to finish his sentence before the people were already stepping inside the cabin, including Russell. The older man sighed as he followed the others, leaving only Vince outside, looking for something he didn't bother mentioning to out loud. 

From inside, the place looked clean and.. it seemed like it hasn't seen the apocalypse at all. There were playing cards on the living room table, flowers in pots around the house and a fresh smell of food on the air. It felt like the life they used to have. 

“Oh, we just cooked but.. I'm not sure if it'll be for all of us. We ration our food very strictly and we weren't exactly planned for your arrival...” Stephanie smiled awkwardly as she approached the kitchen. “There are some canned food you can take if you get hungry.”

“I think we are good for now. Thanks for the offer though.” The younger male couldn't help but smile when he heard the kind offer coming from the lady. This all seemed so.. unreal. After all the shit they went thorough, maybe this was what they finally deserved. Some peace. 

Unlike Russell, Nate was tense and his eyes were constantly searching for something to point out to their hosts. He couldn't believe any of this was real. Or if it was, there must have been a bigger catch to it than to just visit to a city. No way they'd let complete strangers eat, sleep and borrow some gas for a little trip. No, something has to be wrong.

Oh. 

A blond man with beard walked down the stairs, looking like hell. His hair was messy and he was yawning; apparently all the noise woke him up from his nap. 

“We got visitors? Hell, that's-”

The stranger's sentence was soon interrupted by the eye-contact with Nate whose expression completely changed from confused and suspicious to pure rage. No other words could've been said before the older man quickly bashed the other against the wall violently. As his arm reached the other man's neck, Russell and Bonnie rushed behind him, attempting to pull the man away from the other.

“I'm going to fuckin' kill you!” Nate wasn't planning to let the man go if it wasn't for Bonnie and Russell who forcefully were able to separate the two from each others. 

“Nate, what the fuck is wrong with you?!” Russell held the man's shoulder close to him, his eyes strictly on the older man. He had no idea what was going on but he swore to god if Nate was going to ruin their visit. Doesn't he ever think his action beforehand? 

Fortunately, Bonnie and Russell together were strong enough to keep Nate from possibly hurting the scared man; at least for now. While the ginger woman wasn't too pleased with the reaction Nate had towards their friend, she was more than willing to help him to get distance from the other.

“This fuck..! This fuckin' asshole's friend killed him! You killed him!” His voice started to crack as he mentioned someone that man supposedly killed. That didn't stop him from trying to struggle away; but without success.

What he said, shocked Russell for short a moment. He turned his head for a second to look at the other man, wondering what exactly was going on between them. However, no matter what happened before, this situation wasn't needed; it was possible to settle this in a peaceful way. 

“Fuck man I swear.. I swear it was an accident man!” The blond man's words stuttered as he stepped further away from Nate, breathing heavily. He soon met the wooden wall behind his back, his distance to the crazed man getting bigger. 

“Everyone be quiet!” Stephanie shouted, making almost everyone in the room turn their heads towards her. She looked entirely different than few moments ago; she was furious and the gentle smile from her face had completely faded out. “You're our visitor, Nate. Have some manners for God's sake.”

“Fuck you, bitch! You don't know shit!” Stephanie wasn't the only one who was furious; hell, Nate was absolutely out of his fucking mind. Not a single time Russ has seen this man this mad, this bloodthirsty. Sure, he got scary angry at times, even to the point he'd raise his voice but it was never like this. 

That's it, Russell thought. They were going to kick them out because Nate lashed out like this and they'd be back on the road in no time. He obvious held grudge against the other man and at this point, Russell saw no possible way of this actually turning out well.

The longer they held Nate who showed no signs of calming down, the more their grip started to slowly slip. He was planning to hurt him or worse, kill him. 

“Nate?! Nate, calm the fuck down man!” Russell's desperate attempt to calm his companion down was unsuccessful. This was the reason why they are always in trouble; because Nate can't get a proper hold of himself. 

“Let go of me! Russ, ain't you-” Nate's sentence was interrupted by a loud thump against back of the man's head, leaving him unconscious by the strong hit. His legs failed under him and his body was only supported by the two individuals who were looking at the male in a slight shock. Russell quickly turned his head to the woman's direction who was holding a rifle in her hands. Shel had hit Nate's head in order to make him pass out for a moment. 

“W-What did you do?” Russell knew why she did such thing to Nate but it didn't mean he had to like it. For a second he thought he was holding a dead body of his ''friend'' and frankly, the idea was terrifying to him. As much as he despises Nate's way of doing things and his flawed logic, they had been together for a long time now. Russell has grown attached to Nate, way more than he would've liked to. 

“He's not dead, just unconscious. We put him into the garage until he can behave. I'm not letting him inside until the situation is settled.” Her tone sounded determined as she lowered her weapon, placing it next to their couch. No one seemed to disagree with her and so, she approached Nate's motionless body. “Russell, would you give me a hand?”


	5. The explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, it has been like.. a year since I updated this crap. Is anyone still reading this ?? I surely hope so. 
> 
> I got my ass up and wrote this chapter in one night so that's why it's so short. Thank my datemate who so badly wanted me to continue this. Blah, well. I have been writing Russell and Nate in the meanwhile though and tbqh, I never stopped. I just didn't upload that stuff anywhere. But yeah, I guess I'm back in the game. 
> 
> Again, not native English speaker so mistakes are possible.

Sitting on a wooden chair, the man's breathing had gotten really heavy. Nate could feel a massive headache pounding in his head as he finally was waking up from his sudden nap. Parting his eyelids carefully, everything in his sight seemed a bit blurry at first. As the seconds passed, his vision started to clear up and he could properly recognize several objects within the room. Where was he? What happened back there? He couldn't remember much of it.. he knew that Russ and he had approached a group of strangers and then.. the rage blinded him. The blood boiling in his body, the hatred was unbearable the moment he recognized the pale face. Even now, the sole thought of him made him feel much angrier. 

A strong groan escaped the man's lips and he soon attempted to lift his hands up, just to realize that not only his wrists had been tied up together, but also legs. Nate mumbled to himself tiredly as he struggled to free himself from the ropes but with no success. Fucking shit. Of fucking course he was separated from the group; otherwise, he would've chocked that fucker and made sure he was a dead man. That was no way to make any "friends" (or to put it lightly, allies) but he wasn't there for that crap. That was Russell's job. Hell, if he wanted to kill someone, he was going to do it and nothing could stand in his way. 

" Fucking shit.. fuck! " he cursed out loud in aggressive tone as he violently tried to rip the ropes off. Nothing happened, other than the material rubbing against his skin tightly, giving him some nasty bruises. He didn't seem to be bothered by them though and he just kept trying.

His eyes were lifted back up, desperately trying to look for something that'd be helpful in his situation. All he could see was a broken and rusted car, bunch of boxes, empty bottles and cans, newspapers, some cars' part and all sorts of useless stuff. Well, maybe not completely useless but it sure wasn't helping Nate's current situation. Even if they would've been helpful to him, he couldn't have reached them, not with his hands and legs tied up like this. " Motherfuckers! I'm gonna fucking shoot all of 'em if they.. 

The man's cursing was interrupted by some noises outside. He could hear talking close to the garage and immediately his eyes were desperate to find the source of it. The voices all sounded so distant and unclear, he barely made anything from it. He could hear separate words out of context and that's it; wasn't much help to him unfortunately. 

The masculine voice seemed to get closer and closer to the garage before the door handle started moving slowly. Nate's gaze was glued onto the door and he bit his lip tightly as he expected someone to enter the room. Not having any idea of who it could be, he tensed up a bit. As the figure finally revealed themself, Nate gave the person a firm stare before frowning. "Look who decided to show up. Y'think you're tough shit when ya knocked me the fuck down? Thought ya'd be smarter than that." he gave a nasty smirk to him, his expression signaling obvious aggression towards the person. He was pretty far from being happy.

* * *

After closing the main cabinet's door, Russell sighed heavily as he started to walk down the wooden steps. Of course he felt bad for Nate but he couldn't have him ruining their only chances of survival at this point. Besides, whatever Nate and that other guy had.. it needed to be put behind, for all of their sakse. The last thing they wanted was to kill anyone because of some past drama they had. 

" Russell! " a low voice was heard from behind the kid. The boy couldn't help but to wince from the surprise as he quickly glanced at the other's direction. " Russell was your name, right? " the light-haired man reached the boy and proceeded to rub the back of his head awkwardly. " We didn't really get a chance to.. to talk."

The kid nodded his head, trying to remember the bigger man's name. So many new people had been introduced to him in such a short time, he felt like it was impossible for him to connect the names with the right faces yet. " ... Wyatt? " he shot him an asking glance. The other nodded his head confidently. " What's up man? " Russel continued to ask. 

Right, Wyatt was the man Nate had attacked earlier in the house. He didn't have time to ask just yet what it all was about and in all honesty, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to question such thing. 

The older man looked rather bothered as he stared at the boy, looking like he had trouble forming his thoughts into words. " I just wanted you to know that.. whatever happened earlier was.. well, it was bad. I mean, I get why he did it. Me and Eddie really messed up that time but.. fuck, it was an accident. " he shook his head in disappointment. It seemed like someone had tore open some old wounds. 

" Can you tell me a bit 'bout it? What happened between you guys? " Russell couldn't help his curiosity. It surely would light the situation a lot more if he'd know where they stood. 

A moment of silence. The man took a deep breath as he finally parted his lips. " Me and Eddie.. we bumped into him and his friend. It was a long time ago like.. after all the shit went down, y'know? Like, a really long time ago.. " he moved his eyes off from the kid. " We kinda.. had a disagreement with those guys. His friend pulled out his gun and so did Eddie. I mean, hell, they were being really nasty towards us. They threatened to kill us unless we give them all of our supplies! " Wyatt paused as he dragged his gaze back to Russell. " Then he.. he.. accidentally pulled the trigger. But he wasn't supposed to kill him! Fuck, maybe slow him down or.. shit, I dunno.. the whole situation was messed up, okay? We were scared as shit! "

The kid stood there quietly, listening to the man's story carefully. Things started to clear up in his mind as he now knew the reason for Nate's rage. However, that didn't mean it was acceptable; obviously Wyatt and Eddie were no threat to him in here.. though he can understand the feeling of sudden loss and seeing someone you care about dying.. right in front of you. 

Crossing his arms over his chest, the kid nodded his head slowly with a kind look on his face. " Thanks for tellin' me. At least now I know more 'bout what the hell's going on. " he attempted to pull on a weak smile. " I'm still gonna go talk to him.. see what he has to say. I mean, if he has woken up of course. "

Wyatt obviously understood as he firmly nodded his head. " Right, wasn't trying to stop you. Just remember that he.. he can be dangerous. I'm serious, Russell. " a worried look was present in his face. " He.. when he chased us down, he was just.. something else. Didn't seem humane in the slightest. Just.. keep that in mind, alright? " 

Silence. Russell knew that the man was crude, inappropriate, nuts.. why not add it to the list of things he was already? " I know. I've.. we've been through a lot together so you just kinda.. get to know people during that time.. So yeah, I know what he's like. " He shrugged his shoulders. The kid gave the man a last glance before turning his back to him, making his way to the garage's door. He could feel eyes on his back as he made his way to the entrance, his hand pressing against the handle with tension. He was a bit nervous to approach Nate but it had to be done.

Pushing the door's handle slowly, it opened easily. He stepped inside.


End file.
